


Konoha Care Home

by pocketwatchangora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Foster Care, M/M, Multi, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Following the lives of the Naruto kids meet in an AU care/foster home. </p><p>Some OOCs, cute kids, random changes, and later (yaoi M/M) pairings… Rating will change once they grow up and 'mature'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha Care Home

Naruto POV  
I’m Naruto Uzumaki. I’m seven years old. My mommy and daddy are dead so I live in Konoha, in the kids’ home. I’ve been here for two months and I like it a lot - the sensei’s are all really nice and the school is great (for a school).  
The Home is a big building with lots of windows and a big backyard where we play. There’s a swing set and a slide and jungle gym. We use the shed as a Den and sometimes camp out on the patio.  
My favorite sensei is Kakashi-sensei. He’s real lazy and always has this book with a lady and a man on it hugging on a sofa. They don’t have any clothes on so they must be cold…  
There aren’t many of us kids here. It’s only me, Pein, Ino, Temari, and Kankuro. Ino’s daddy’s in jail for something called…’frawed’, her mommy’s dead. I think Temari and Kankuro were abandoned - their little brother Gaara doesn’t live here yet because he’s sick so he lives in the hospital. I’m not sure about Pein but he’s kinda scary, I try to stay away from him, and Ino’s pretty moody. Temari and Kankuro are my friends!

Normal POV  
“Hey, Naruto-kun!” Kankuro called over. Naruto liked Kankuro; he was like a big brother to him. The 7-year-old went over, grinning  
“Hi, sempai!” He said happily. The older boy grinned and ruffled the younger’s hair  
“Listen, kid. I’m going out tonight with some buddies but Kakashi won’t let me.”  
“Oh, why?”  
“’Cause I’ll be out late and I’ll probably be…- uh, never mind. Do you l think you could distract him so I can sneak out. I’ll be able to get in ok, but he’s like a hawk.” Naruto frowned  
“I guess…but how?”  
“I don’t know. Show him a drawing or ask him a question, just keep him in the kitchen so I can get out of the front. Think you’re up to the task?” The blonde nodded  
“Sure!” He said  
“Great, I’ll tell you when to do it. It’ll be about 8, ok?” Naruto gave him a thumbs-up  
“No problem, believe it!” Kankuro grinned  
“Thanks, buddy.”  
“Hey you two, did you hear there are two new kids coming in tomorrow?” Temari asked, running in  
“No, girls or boys?”  
“Boys, brothers. Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke’s your age, Naru.”  
“Awesome! I’ll have a friend other than this oji-san.” (a/n: oji-san = old man) Kankuro scowled  
“Well someone’s not getting a corn dog.” The kid gasped  
“No!! I take it back!” Naruto cried, stomping his feet.  
“Ok, ok, don’t be such a brat.” He chuckled. “Whatever, maybe now you won’t bug me all the time, huh, squirt?” Naruto scowled at him (he was tall for his age!) and went off to find Kakashi-sensei.  
“Hey, Kakashi-sensei!! Play catch with meeee!” He shouted in the sleeping man’s ear, who was napping on the swing seat on the back porch. Kakashi woke with a start and sighed when he saw the boy  
“Naruto, what have I told you about waking me up?”  
“Not to…” Naruto admitted “But, sensei, I’m bored! Play catch with me!”  
“Go and play with someone else, Naruto, I’m napping.”  
“But no-one else will play with me! Pleeeease, Kakashi-sensei!” he whined. Kakashi sighed and caved  
“Alright, alright, but only for five minutes, ok?” Naruto nodded, grinning  
“Hai!” he stood on the grass a little way away from the man and threw Kankuro’s old football to him. Kakashi caught it and threw it back. During their little game, Kakashi made conversation  
“So, Naruto, are you looking forward to having someone your own age here?”  
“Yeah, you oji-san’s are all bakas!” he said, throwing the ball extra hard at the sensei. Kakashi frowned and threw it back. This kid’s got some arm he thought. Football or baseball was definitely an option. “Sensei, do you think Sasuke-kun will be nice?”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never met either of them, though I’m told his brother, Itachi, is a bit of trouble.”  
“How old is Itachi?”  
“About Pein’s age… 16, I think.”  
“Why are they coming here?”  
“Their parents were killed in a car accident.”  
“Were they in the car?” Questions, questions…  
“Yes, I think so. Make sure you’re nice to Sasuke, Naruto, he’s apparently quite shy.”  
“I will, sensei, I’m always nice.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow and hummed neutrally. It would be good for Naruto to have a friend his own age, particularly if it meant he would leave him, Kakashi, to nap in peace.  
*  
The next day was when the Uchiha brothers arrived at the Home. 16-year-old Itachi was very tall with a long face and dull dark eyes. His black hair was tied back in a long shaggy ponytail and he wore plain dark clothes. He also had a tattoo on his arm that looked like a red and white acorn. He was holding the hand of a much smaller boy. Sasuke, 7 years old, was also very pale with black hair and eyes. His hair was in a spiky style with bangs shaping his face, and his eyes were big and cat like. He was quiet as his brother led him into their new home but didn’t seem afraid or anything  
“Kids, this is Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.” Kakashi introduced them to the other children. “Please make them feel welcome. Itachi, you room with Pein and Sasuke, you share with Naruto.” The blonde boy grinned and nodded, going over to the other boy. Itachi was speaking to Sasuke quietly, knelling down in front of him. Sasuke nodded and smiled slightly, Itachi petted his head and stood up, following Pein upstairs.  
“Hi!” Naruto greeted him. The boy looked at him blankly for a moment  
“Hi..”  
“You must be really close to your brother, ne?” Sasuke nodded slightly  
“He’s all I’ve got..” he mumbled. Naruto grinned and put his arm around the other boy’s neck  
“Well now you have me, Sasuke-chan!” he said loudly in his ear, making the boy wince. “Let’s go up to our room!” he said before dragging the poor boy along. Kakashi, who had been watching from a far smirked to himself Poor kid, he doesn’t know what he’s got himself into…  
*  
“This is your bed.” Naruto said, pointing to the cleanly made one, parallel to where he slept which resembled a recently hit bomb site. Sasuke looked around blankly, placing his suitcase on the floor beside his bed and sitting down on the mattress “I’ve never shared a room with anyone before. It’ll be a blast, ne?” Naruto said, sitting down opposite. Sasuke looked at him for a moment then a tiny smile grew on his face  
“Yeah…” he said. Naruto grinned and offered to help him unpack. Sasuke shrugged “There isn’t much to unpack.” Naruto shrugged and put his suitcase on the bed, where Sasuke opened it. Inside, there was a small pile of neatly folded clothes, a thin hardback book and a small box. Sasuke removed the box first and placed it on his nightstand  
“What’s in there?”  
“Just things that are special to me..” he mumbled, taking out the book which he gave to Naruto to look at “This is my favorite book.” He said. Naruto read the title aloud  
“’Peach Boy’… Weird title.” Sasuke smiled  
“My mom used to read it to me before I went to bed.” He said, taking it back and putting it beside the box.  
They spent about five minutes putting all Sasuke’s things away, talking as they went. Naruto had thought Sasuke was shy and cold to begin with but he was really a very nice, interesting person - the scars on his arms and neck told him there was more to him under the surface.  
Soon enough, dinner was called and Naruto led his new roommate downstairs. They joined the line to the bathroom to wash up, talking happily.  
The two of them became friends very quickly, much to Kakashi and the other sensei’s delight. Sasuke slowly became more outgoing and seemed to get happier. Naruto was ecstatic all the time - not that he wasn’t usually - but he seemed even more energetic and he no longer pestered others when he was bored or lonely. They spent every minute together; they sat together at meal times, played together both outside and in their room, even did their homework together - Sasuke helping Naruto and others. Kakashi had passed their bedroom many a night and had to tell them to stop talking and go to sleep. Naruto seemed to comfort Sasuke just as much as Itachi did and Sasuke seemed to help Naruto be himself as a child and help him in school too.  
Kakashi came into the homework room one day to find almost everyone in there, besides the older kids, sitting around and listening to Sasuke explaining something to do with math. Kakashi smiled  
“Hey, guys.” He said. They all looked up, smiling  
“Hi, Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke’s just teaching us something we didn’t get in algebra.” Ino said.  
“That’s great! Thanks, Sasuke - saves me doing it.” He said with a chuckle. Sasuke smiled back at him, something that still didn’t happen very often. “Well, I’ll let you guys get back to it. Dinner at 6, ok?” they all nodded and Sasuke continued, everyone going back to listening to him. Kakashi found himself grinning all day after that.


End file.
